


Emotions

by Tdelicot



Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 10,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continued series of Desires. Dealing more of the X Files department, Conspiracy with C.G. Spender. And the bounty hunter using Scully's brother Bill to get to them and be rid of them once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emotions......

 

Once Mulder's phone call had ended with Skinner. He was excited at the idea of an interesting new X Files to work on. What could it be? He wondered. With the both of them ready to head out. At least the weather is cooperating. The drive to the J. Edgar Hoover building would be uneventful at least.

While driving at a normal speed. Scully was sitting next to him in the vehicle. 

When Scully's cell phone rang. While Mulder had stopped at the red light. They would be at the F.B.I. building in 15 minutes. When she goes to answer it. She was some what surprised.

"Dana, It's me. Your brother Bill. I am sorry, I have been rather busy lately with work. Can you talk or your in the middle of something important?" Her brother's voice sounded so far away.

"Yes, I am Bill. I am Mulder are heading for a briefing with A.D. Skinner for a new X Files case. And I don't have a clue what's it about. What's wrong Bill?" Scully's heart sped up a little thinking the worst at the moment.

"Nothing is wrong Dana. I just missed you. When you have time. We need to get together for dinner." As she listened to her own brother's voice.

Something was wrong. But she didn't push the issue.

She didn't bother asking what was the matter. Assuming he didn't want to talk over the phone.

"Sure Bill, when I am free, okak?" She says before arriving into the under ground parking lot of the F.B.I. building. He hangs up after saying good bye. She looks over at Mulder without saying a word.

Slowly, Mulder opened the door. Helping her out of the car. Mulder had made sure everything as turned off.

"What's wrong Scully?" Asking gently.

"I just don't know Mulder. That conversation didn't sound right to me. It had seem his voice felt like he was far away, or he didn't wish to be heard from others." She says trying to be really cautious with her emotions right now.

"Or something is wrong like with the recent issues of the bounty hunter trying to lure us in into their trap Scully." Mulder said.

Scully struggled with this idea. Acutely aware to actually have the aliens to use her brother as a pawn.

An involuntary shudder went through Scully's body. Never taking her eyes off Mulder for the moment. Taking some relief in the rising and falling of his chest. She tried not to think about it too much before heading to Skinner's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the halls of the Hoover building. Everyone walking out into the corridor were staring. They always are. Every time the two from the X Files department come up from the basement.

Walter Skinner was pacing his office waiting for the two to arrived. He forced his eyes opened thinking back. 

How many times he had done this with them?

No movement came from any where accept the silence. His secretary Joan had left for her break. He would be fine. After a moment he focused inward and willed the adrenaline racing through him to fade.

He just couldn't believe the over whelming evidence once again. He would have to wait until Mulder & Scully arrive into his office.

"Oh! How he hated this. The politics of our government to have too many secrets. All for the sake to have the aliens over take the planet or even if they tried to destroyed, everyone with the virus months back.

He'd had an odd look on his face, a kind of pain curiosity. Skinner wiped the sweat from his forehead with his right sleeve and got to his feet. In the bathroom he splashed his face with water, then took a small glass from the counter inside and held it under the slow-running faucet to fill. Then he took a sip of the water before hearing a voice called out to him from his outer office.

He drank slowly, deliberately. And then said. "I will be right out." Hollering for the two from the X Files department to wait for him.

Pushing out a heavy breath, he returned back out into his office.

Skinner grimaced and eased himself into his chair before beginning. This was going to be hard for both of them. Too many emotions will be stirring involving Scully's brother and Mulder's sister Samantha. Even though we all know she is dead. Has been for far too many years to count. Accept for when Scully & Mulder, including himself were able to see her recently during a snow storm they were caught in. She was in the twilight light with her friends.

He was ready now to face them.........


	3. Chapter 3

Bill Scully having to be in a cage like an animal. Kept screaming.

At those shadows he couldn't see for the moment. He doesn't realize he's one of the "Lucky ones" to be still alive. But why were they keeping him alive?

After making the phone call for which he was forced to make to his sister Dana. He had no idea where would be right now.

All he could remember was the trail of bright lights over head his vehicle on the highway heading home late from his work.

And than the next minute. He was elsewhere. In a bright room in a cage. He wasn't able to see the ones having taken him.

He was lucky to be alive. Knowing full well his sister was happy to be back with her partner Fox Mulder. Friend/partner/lover. He had mixed feelings about it. Since she was happy. He was happy about it. He had just hoped his mother wouldn't be turning over in her grave.

He had to be careful. Who ever had taken him to keep his mind clear for now. As if he was going to be interrogated for any type of information that could be used against her and Fox Mulder.

He had heard a noise. Like a door opening. The lights inside were just too bright to see for the moment.

It was the same voice from earlier telling him to come with who ever it was. A black hood having been placed over his head with the door to the cage having been opened. He was told to start walking with a hand. He could feel pushing him along.

His only consolation. He was still alive right now. He needs to be optimistic. He would be able to get out from where ever he was at this time.

He is struggling with his fear. Not knowing what is happening. He has to remind himself to remain calm right now. Until those are revealed to him at the moment.

///////

SKINNER'S OFFICE

 

Agents Dana Scully and Fox Mulder having to be waiting for Skinner. Having a feeling they knew actually what was wrong.

Skinner walked out with a scowl on his face.

This caused Mulder's face to crease into the devastating sadness.

The partners were still waiting for Skinner to speak. When he hands a file to his both agents to take a look at.

Mulder remained quiet. He had learned things usually went smooth with their boss if he let Dana Scully do most of the talking.

Skinner cough a little before starting. "We have another kidnapping on our hands. This warehouse is located twenty miles south of the dessert of Arizona for where Gibson Praise used to reside. It's part of an military installation. These were taken from the satellite over head. As soon as a UFO had entered into that area of air space."

"Okak sir, we have a UFO. But who was kidnapped?" Scully said.

"Your brother Bill." He said with coldness in his voice right now.

"What?" Scully asked, not really surprised having suspected after receiving that phone call.

"It seems, he was taken while on the way home from work. It's your job. Along with any others to take along to try and get inside the warehouse to find him and why he was taken." Skinner pointed out with the question. "I would need to have the both of you leave as soon as possible."

"yes sir, of course." Scully said. She and Mulder were both thinking the same thing. Along with her emotions involving this case with her brother being taken.


	4. Chapter 4

Mulder couldn't tell for the moment. On whether Scully was upset of these facts. With her brother being played as a pawn.

And right now she wanted to sink a bullet into the bounty hunter's head or rather C.G. Spender.

She cursed under her breath. She wanted to hit something against the wall of Skinner's office. With his head hitting it slightly too hard and to add to that, he would have the cold end of the gun pointed at him.

She was able to calm herself for the moment. Mulder & Skinner waited. There was pain inside of her. While Mulder needed to do the same.

Remembering......"Do it then, kill me." Mulder said during the crisis with the virus months back. Mulder spat out referring to the cigarette smoking man, his father actually. He waited a few moments and he just laughed at Fox Mulder.

"Sir, I will be fine. Really!; We will see to it that we find out why and where Bill will be when we do finally arrive.

Mulder having to be feeling confused with Scully's emotions. Conflicting at best. Knowing the history of the project, the bounty hunter, and all in between. The anger in Scully's voice high lighted to Mulder had hit a very raw nerve. So he stood up and shook his head as he looked at Scully and Skinner.

Mulder stood motionlessly. Waiting..... "Sir, we will leave as soon as possible. But I am telling you, I can't be responsible for our actions or when it comes to finding Bill Scully." He says coldly to the both of them.

"And what you do Mulder?" Skinner suddenly fearing & knowing, what Fox Mulder is truly capable of doing in the wake of having his loved ones and extended family threatened.


	5. Chapter 5

Skinner was feeling completely upset with having to tell Scully the news about her brother Bill. As suspected she had known it was something like this.

Along with it had been one of those days that completely burn you out. When they had arrived into his office upon arriving. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the sun's rays seemed to beat down on the world. But now there was a black cloud hanging over there heads.

When they had walked outside of the J. Edgar Hoover building and the airport. Gone was the intense heat of July, To change over to the breeze had picked up a little, through the humidity lingered in the air.

Mulder having gotten off the cell phone with the local airport. They would be able to catch the noon time flight on Delta for first class seats paying with his visa.

He asked Scully once more on whether she would be able to go through with this case.

Scully wanted to scream. But instead. She stayed calm. While she sighed instead.

"Scully?" She heard Mulder's voice from behind her, opening the car door in order for her to get in.

" I am ok Mulder, really!. She murmured.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

With a curt replied. She says. "Yeah, Mulder I am fine for now. Later might be a different story."

////////////

Bill Scully wasn't able to to see the figures in front of him. While he was being probes having been placed on some sort of a slab table. He wasn't able to moved. Some sort of force field having to be holding him into place. He was completely nude with a metal bar covering his private parts for now.

That will probably soon changed depending on what these figures needed from him. It was almost like some form of punishment, and currently what ever they were doing was starting to hurt like hell. He wasn't able to pull away from the cold metal probe opening his mouth to enter inside.

He was trying to breath through his nose. With his heart pumping quickly. He was scared......He knew this trying to stay calm. He wasn't able to for right now.

All he heard in the back ground was a laugh and a scurry of movement from behind his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Skinner arriving at his apartment. He was alone right now. Until his girl friend Christine comes home. She had left a note for him. Saying she had gone out shopping. Ever since she decided to stay on Earth after leaving William's ship, to be with Walter & fight the cause for freedom. She was suited to do more here instead.

After his meeting with his X Files agents Scually & Mulder. He had quickly fallen asleep on the couch upon arriving home.

It was some time later.....Walter Skinner awoke slowly, gradually becoming aware of his aches & pains throughout his body.

He had left the windows opened instead of the air conditioning not needed. An intense cold permeating his every pore. A storm was brewing outside. As he forced his heavy eye lids open, he shivered and attempted to survey his surroundings. He was on the couch of his apartment of all things.

He must of been more tired than he thought. It was when he heard the front door start to open. Becoming more aware. It was Christine dropping the keys on the table near the hall closet of the apartment. She looks over to see Walter getting up slowly from the gray couch. She moves over to him asking on whether he was fine or not sitting next to him feeling his distress.

"No; We have a problem Christine. Bill Scully was taken by the bounty hunter. I had to have Scully & Mulder take on the X- Files case to try and find him." Feeling the frustration while watching her expression.

"My god, I hope to hell they will be able to find him, before he winds up dead or worst." She says in a somber mood.

"I know," He says.

//////////

Bill Scully was taken again. He found himself realizing he was laying on something hard and metallic and hooked up to various machines that didn't resemble anything he had seen before or heard about from his sister.

"Not again." He says. He tried desperately to break free of the instruments attached to him, but he wasn't able to being too weak, even as he struggled.

He was feeling sick. He was going to be sick from what ever was given to him.

He was just barely managing to turn his body sideways, he retched over the side of the table on which he lay. Nothing came up, and he wondered when he had last eaten before collapsing onto his back, trying to catch his breath, along with his heart pounding.

A lone figure coalesced into his view finally. It was the face of C.G. Spender, but yet not really him, other wise probably a bounty hunter from the stories his sister & Mulder had told him from over the years.

He could hear his voice having to be as well the Cigarette smoking man- aged and very disfigured, but unmistakable it is him. But how could this be?

"Bastard!; Your dead." Spitting into his face.

"Oh, really!, then why am I here trying to protect you further from being probed further for now." He teased him.

"I don't believe you." Despite himself. He racked his brain for ways to escape, but came out with no answers for the moment.


	7. Chapter 7

Bill Scully scared and was angry at the same time. After they had brought him back into his cage to recover.

The bounty hunter wasn't able to get what he wanted out of his subject for now.

Nothing had gone right the day, the moment he had woke up. To head for work after sleeping through the alarm for the first time in god know how many years.

And today had to be the one day every one conspire against him. But in this case. He had to be grateful to be alive for now. He still doesn't know what is needed by them. He was tired, and needed to sleep. He wasn't able to keep his eyes open for the moment.

He fell asleep in the corner of his cage. Realizing there wasn't anyone around to see him in this condition.

///////////

At the Washington, D.C. Airport.

Mulder & Scully were able to make it in time for their flight.

Waiting after checking in at the front. The flight had been called. He & Scully boarded the plane, thinking maybe they will be lucky to find him right away. There troubles would be over.

Delta flight # 247 was packed. They were lucky to get a first class ticket. With the weather forecast for more hear and humid temperatures. For which Scully didn't need with the unborn child.

Eagerly, Mulder tried to lighten up the mood with the endless lame jokes of his to try and cheer up his wife. Trying to sleep just after the flight had taken off.

Mulder decided to get up to stretch his lanky legs or he would be in trouble later with charlie horses with the heat in the desert.

He was forced to hear the endless chatter by everyone in and around him. Asking the hostess for when a meal would be served.

She had a bright & cheery smile. She was able to tell him with-in the next twenty minutes. While heading back to his seat. Scully was still asleep. Looking some what peaceful for now.

Shaking his head in disbelief. He sat down again. But it was a few moments later......When Scully had to run to the toilet with a full bladder.

She was able to get up without a problem heading for the rest room. It was when she reached inside after locking the door. When she had fallen apart with the tears finally falling down her cheeks. It was like a faucet unable to shut off, until finally after five minutes. She was feeling some what better.

When she came back to her seat. He could see she had been crying. He didn't push the issue. Since she had every right to have that release. After all it was her brother Bill, who was taken.......Just like when Samantha was taken. At the age of eight way back at that time. And making his cause to continue on to find her.


	8. Chapter 8

Special Agent Dana Scully was exhausted emotionally having to be worried about her brother Bill taken by the bastard. It had been a long, tedious day, along with the flight. They had landed and waiting for her partner/husband Fox Mulder to come back with the rented car ti take the out of the airport and head into the dessert to start looking.

Standing up from the white bench outside taking in the view. There were a great deal of traffic coming in & out of the airport. Along with the warm breeze picking up a little.

She was the only one standing around. Everyone else were rushing to get to there flights.

Satisfied there were no one but her while waiting. She let the tears fall once again for the moment before realizing that Mulder was pulling up in the black SUV vehicle. She wiped away the tears from her face. Dana headed for the vehicle slowly, opening the door to get in, while throwing what ever items into the back seat.

She immediately locked the door to feel secured. While Mulder had turned on the air conditioning inside.

She shivered slightly at the cold air.

It was almost lie some one was walking on her grave or something. Mulder had noticed this right away. While driving of into the main road with his map directions of the ware house given to him by Skinner.

But for now it would take some time for find the correct area warehouse.

//////////

Bill Scully lay there on the slab table. As it seem like hours. They had left him there for now. To decide on a course of action.

He winced. Trying to move, but couldn't. He had already messed up with his bowel movements to be embarrassing as it was. Right now he didn't care at this point.

Letting out a low, frustrating growl. He snapped out hollering to see if anyone can hear him.

"Let me out of here." Only silence.........

This was worst than alone, alone!; without no mother, no Dana, no job, no nothing!. His anger was building up inside, but what good would it do to serve those.

With a cry of rage. Using the sides as leverage he felt something give way...

He tried going slow with getting up. He couldn't wait for the dizziness to past. Having to check for anyone being around. He wasn't worrying about his dignity for the moment. He needed to find a way out right now.


	9. Chapter 9

He didn't know where to go right now. In his state of condition. Either this was a trap to let him go to be followed. And to find his sister & Mulder. He didn't know either way.

His heart was pounding right now. Trying to figure out just where he was. He knew. He had two choices. Either in an warehouse or an actual space ship. Just like his sister Dana and Fox Mulder.

He had to move or they would surely catch him again. He didn't need to probed again. He wouldn't be able to stand it right now with his strength having been zapped from him. While going in between the container's inside. He was able to tell now. He was inside some sort of a warehouse. He had to surge on with all of the energies he had left.

It was at this moment he heard foot steps. But not that close to him. However at the opposite directions. He was able to stay hiding behind one of the containers. He had no idea what were inside of them. Nor did he needed to look. Unless there was anything he could use like with some sort of clothing.

He waited. Until the foot steps had moved off. He turned and hurried to try and open the container. It was easy for him to his surprise. There were several white isolation uniforms for what ever reason they were here anyway.

Checking the uniforms. He was able to fit into the one piece unit with ease. He would worry about all of the rest later. He threw a look back over his shoulder and halted to see if there were anyone else in the area.

He went to see about the glass window. How careless of them. To have it open with ease. "Again another trap of sorts!"

Anyway taking his time climbing out on the first level. He was able to have his feet touch the ground without hurting himself further. He knelt down to hide behind the abandoned vehicle in disarray.

He was looking disappointed. There were still no one around and he was feeling the dry heat & humidity having to be out in the desert.

With his persona changing some what. He moved off slowly, until reaching the high fence. There were no markings of any kind. He had a feeling it would be electric or something and be killed instantly. But what he did was pick up a small pebble to prove to himself if probably was.

He bends down to pick up the small pebble throwing it. While he goes to shield himself just in case. There was nothing at all. "REMARKABLE." He said to himself. He decided to try it with climbing it very slowly and to be able to climb down on the other side of the fence, without having to hurt himself further before moving off quickly as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Once he was able to jump over the fence. Heading out into the desert. He had to paced himself from the dry heat and humidity in the desert in the suit he was wearing from the warehouse.

He looked back of him. Thinking he heard a shout from somewhere behind him, and ignored it. There wasn't anyone behind him.

But he heard it again. Was it real or an animal? He couldn't tell.

Not knowing what those bastards had done to him. Maybe it was all in his mind. However it wasn't. Would you believe it was his sister Dana Scully calling out to him.

Screaming out for him to stop. "Bill!" He heard Dana's voice call. So she had been there, after all. While Mulder had pulled up quickly finding the correct area after all with the map supplied from A.D. Skinner.

"Are you okak?"

"No, I am not, Dana." He managed, struggling to his feet a little too quickly. Two hands reached out to steady him.

Dana and her husband Fox Mulder coming out to look for him.

Mulder decided to ask before moving off. "Were you inside that warehouse?" He said before moving the vehicle.

"Yeah, I still don't know just what they wanted out of me in the first place Mulder, other then the fact it was that bastard C.G. Spender or rather the bounty hunter. They had done some tests on me, otherwise they had kept me in some cage for the most part."

Dana released her brother's arm and turned to her partner, while he was feeling steadier now. Stared at the two of them, his mind grappling with having been just saved.

"Then how did you escape Bill?" Dana asked.

"I was able to brake by bonds, for where I was able to escape. There were very few guards around. I have no idea where everyone had gone."

"They are probably still around, or they could of transported up back to the space ship using the cloaking device to have them disappear from all of the satellite/radar screens."

"Mulder, we need to get my brother into some hospital clinic to be checked out." While Dana had done a quick check of her brother's condition. Along with handing him a bottle of water to drink and a few protein bars for now.

"Thanks, but we need to get out of here now. Before they decide to go after us again." Bill said. But Mulder has already been working on the problem.

Mulder had taken out the special communication device given by his son William to contact his ship. Some where in Earth's orbit.

They would be able to take better care of him and of his health condition with-in the infirmary. Instead of a hospital for where the bounty hunter would be able to find.

This way they would be able to keep close tabs on Scully's brother.


	11. Chapter 11

She knew her brother having to be stressed after what the bounty hinter had done to him. It's going to take some time for him mentally to get over this aspect.

But he was correct. If this was some sort of a trap. Scully & Mulder would be exposing themselves & the position of the rebels. They would have to worry about that later. There was nothing she could say to minimize the calmity.

Coming out here to Arizona. Finding Bill in the desert. She had the feeling Mulder would want to look into the warehouse. Either with or without her. It was his nature ever since she had first met him.

But for now they would have to wait and see. Their son would be able to bring them abroad.

She was watching Mulder talking to Bill in a soft voice. While the both of were outside of the vehicle. At least her brother is able to stand in his own with his depleted health condition.

Mulder had swallowed the whole story without a question, with what Bill had said about the bounty hunter not being around at the time of his escape.

When both men came back into the vehicle with the air-conditioning running. It was at that instant when Mulder's communications device started to chirp.

"Dad, it's William. I am at your position. But I am going to have to be quick about this. Be ready to be transported in one minute. I don't wish to be spotted here in the desert. I do believe it's one of the spotted vessels having entered Earth's orbit a few days ago. Be ready." He says........


	12. Chapter 12

It was dark. Bill Scully trying to figure out just where he was for the moment. Then he remembered. On the ship with Dana's son William and his ban of rebels fighting for a true cause. "Freedom."

Bill Scully struggled groggily to wake fullness, trying to sort out what was real or a dream he's been having. He was hearing voices all around him to orient, and then clumsily reached out hearing his sister's voice telling him to relax.

"Dana." He mumbled.

There was a silence at first before turning his head to focus his eyes. "Hello." She said "Welcome back, Bill to the land of the living."

He tries to sit up. But it was Allysa holding him down to stay in place at first. She needed to be sure all of his vitals were some what relative normal.

"Your going to be just find, Bill." She said looking at the results of the scanner overhead his head.

Allysa turned off the scanner placing the results into the computer terminal. While Scully and the tech helped him off the table and into a close by chair to sit for a few minutes.

////////////

Meanwhile Mulder having been trying to convince William. He wanted to transport back down to the warehouse and investigate it further.

It was only him and William inside of his quarters for the moment. While William's baby son having to be elsewhere on the ship.

William was having reservations. Not wanting to place everyone into further danger. God, he was tired; He has exhausted with all this fighting. They were discussing it for an better of twenty minutes. He told his father to give him an hour before deciding on the course of action.

But with William having to be so much like his father in every way, shape and form.

"Very well, son. I will await your decision in one hour. I will be your infirmary checking on Bill Scully and his health." He moves out of his quarters slowly. Waiting an hour was going to be the longest hour of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

Not knowing what to expect. He felt himself being pulled away from one location to another. It was like he was in some type of twilight zone. "Was this real or a trap again?"

He really need help after what he had been though.

When they transported up to the ship. William had ordered his second-in-command Johan to head out once again out into space for now. Hoping the bounty hunter and his men wouldn't be following. They were able to move out switching on the cloaking device from all of Earth's defense systems.

Scully looked over at her brother. He was frozen in his seat. She could tell his heart was beating quickly. Along with the color of is face turned ashen.

Everything seem to move quickly afterwards. William & Allysa having to walked in with the antigrav stretcher.

Had to move him to the infirmary right now to stable his vitals.

Allysa and one other along with Mulder were able to have him placed on the stretcher. Along with a concerned Dana Scully going with them to check out her brother.

Meanwhile the ship had moved out of Earth's orbit from the tracking devices of the planet and hopefully of the bounty hunter.

////////////

Somewhere in the desert. C.G. Spender aka bounty hunter had indeed gone back to his vessel for now. He as totally annoyed. When he was told the space craft run by the rebels and William had disappeared. Nothing vanishes without a trace. But this one did....He slammed his hand on his chair watching the view screen for any trances of energy sources.

"Nothing.".....


	14. Chapter 14

With Bill Scully having been released. And sent with his sister to one of the make shift quarters on the lowest levels of the vessel.

He had felt more relaxed. Or was he really? He was in a panic having to be hearing the same voices as before. It was all in his head right now.

However he had gone to lay down on his bed. After his sister had left him alone for the most part. Feeling better physically. What Allysa ever did had done the trick. To have him feeling better over all.

He was able to fall asleep into a deep void.

Memory.....

Bill Scully burst into his office. After coming from a week being on the road for his company. 

He was pissed. More work had piled up on his desk. He was exhausted. He needed to call his sister Dana to catch up on what has been going on with herself and of her husband Fox Mulder. Even though she is a few years younger then him working for the X-Files department over 13 years.

But some times Mulder had acted a great deal younger then her.

Bill tried to hide his sigh. When his secretary had come in to say hello and to confirm all of his messages in her hand.

With his enthusiam coming back had lost some of its charm. He wasn't in the mood to really work. But he had to make ends meat to survive never the less. 

'Sir, you have a meeting with the vice president in thirty minutes to go over any ideas for his newest client Cromwell." She says before placing that file about the client in front of him.

"You're kidding. Sandra?"

"Nope." She said. When he all of a sudden went searching through his desk and not watching what she was doing.

She sighed waiting for his response. When he found what he was searching for......

It was at this moment when he found himself awake and still on William's vessel. Why on earth would he be thinking of that one particular incident?

Very odd. Indeed.


	15. Chapter 15

Once he woke from the dream of sorts. Looking around his surroundings. He was still some what confused. He had to fight himself back from the strange images. Pausing briefly to smile. And than tears in his eyes now. Then he pushed away the rest before sitting up.

He needed air. And being here right now doesn't help at all. Making sure he looks presentable. He walked out asking one of the rebels in the corridor. Asking where was the infirmary once again. Maybe his sister Dana would be there.

Taking the turbo elevator after thanking the woman. He pressed the level he needed to go. Stepping out with the lift having to be slow for his taste.

He was able to find the infirmary. Dana & Allysa with her son now. William Jr. in her arms with a milk bottle. Since she opted not to breast feed.

"Hi. Can I come in, I hope I am not interrupting anything that I need to leave?" He says not wanting to see something like that with the baby.

"No. No. Come on in. Your Sister & I are just talking. While William Jr. is being fussy today with the bottle. How can I help you?" 

Walking in further to stand next to the two ladies. "I need to ask what would cause flash backs of events from years ago. For which I have no idea what would bring them on any way?"

"Dana. Do you mind taking William Jr. while I do a brain scan of your brother?" Handling over her son slowly into her arms to feel emotional secured with the idea.


	16. Chapter 16th

Allysa didn't know what to think of it. His brain wave pattern looked like it's been altered to have him go though those dream like images.

She had induced sleep with Bill Scully with his permission to find out the true cause.

She kept working. Letting the over head scanner to probe deeper his body on the bed slab. While Dana Scully had her suspicion it would be the work of the bounty hunter.

Allysa looked up at Dana with diaspora thoughts. Thinking of an idea that came to her.

"Can I ask you, Dana. Is there a good chance your brother might of been taken many years ago without realizing. Until Later the aliens or when ever they might be able to use him for there advantage?" She says.

"You mean. Like a "Sleeper" agent. It's possible Allysa. Bill over the years with his job, would always be on the road. Half the time I never knew where he would me during those years. We were on the outs with each other. She was having the apprehension to say something further.

Allya turned off the scanner to let Bill Scully come out of his induced sleep for now. They would have to discuss it further when he's awaken.

"Dana, I would need to report this to William." She interjected with her comment.

"Than do so Allsya."

"But first. I will call someone to take William Jr. back to his nursery before leaving to speak with William."

Dana hands back William Jr. back to his mother waiting for someone from the lower level to take back her son for now. There were just too much going on all of a sudden with the reappearance of C.G. Spender aka the bounty hunter.


	17. Chapter 17th

She had gone to speak with her husband about the scan that was done on Bill Scully.

William having taken over for Johan in the command chair. And just after visiting his son for a few moments. Before arriving into the command center.

Allysa found him alone for the moment. He was looking out the view port in his own little world. She really didn't want to interrupt his train of thought. But she had to. This was extremely important.

When she had made a small noise coming from her mouth. He turns to see her standing inside the entrance of the center.

"I am sorry. I didn't realize. Someone would be here watching me." He implied. Moving up out of his seat to greet her. "What's up, Allysa. Did you finish up your scanning on Bill Scully? He nervously felt like a giddy school boy with his own wife.

"William. I am afraid to say this. I was able to finish the scan. Only to find some type of metal having been planted. I will need to removed it. When the patient is more stronger." As she nodded with one more thing to add. "It's a possible chance it was planted many years ago. And by off-hand, the bounty hunter having to activated it to have him confused even further."

All of a sudden his thoughts were jumbled by this news. before he was able to say further. Taking in a deep breath. "Do you realize Allysa. We're putting everyone at risk having him on board this vessel?"

"Listen William. I realize it. It's why I am going to attempt to remove the metal device. I will need Johan and Dana's help with the remover."

William felt his throat close with the emotion. Taking her gently into his arms for emotional support. It was really important they did. 

They break apart. He tells her to keep him inform of the outcome. If need be to change course out into further deep space from the clutches of the bounty hunter.


	18. Chapter 18th

Pain-searing, burning pain wiped every other thought from Bill Scully's mind. As he lay on the beach. His parachute spread out on the ground around him. He wrapped his arms around his mid-section and waited until the pain eased just enough for him to take a break.

Finally, he could sit up and look around. He knew he had to get up, collect his parachute and get off the beach before he was discovered. The darkness provided some cover, but a patrol could still come by at any time.

He got shakily to his feet and began stuffing the parachute into his pack. The pain was still intense, but it was bearable now and was relieved. He'd been fine in the chopper and during the jump, but the jolt when his feet hit the ground triggered a sudden explosion of pain in his side and through his stomach.

He straightened up carefully and headed for the wooden area. It was about a five mile walk to the village and judging from the pain that he felt with each step, it was going to be a very long and painful five miles.

This is when Bill Scully's dream image had ended. Why would he have images of this. It was more like what Fox Mulder would do instead of himself and the X Files department.

Very strange. Indeed.

///////

Allysa, Johan and Dana Scully having scrubbed. Allysa didn't know what to expect with the removal of the tracer device.

Even though the scanner overhead had omitted an dream like sequence. After checking the over head brain wave pattern electrical activity. Before deciding it was mostly safe to begin the remover.


	19. Chapter 19th   Emotions

All three of them had to be careful with the removal of the small metal chip at the back of his neck.

Johan having to be making the final adjustments to the scanner in medical bay. Johan tells Allysa the equipment had been reset for now.

Scully & Allysa having scrubbed. She would be assisting her in case of an issue. But for now Johan would be just standing by.

There was silence between the three. While William along with his father were sitting in the command chair waiting for word on the operation.

Mulder said to his son. "This waiting for news is just an annoyance, including when it involves Scully's brother of all people to be caught up into all this."

His son shifted a little into into command chair some what a nervous rabbit. When he had thought he heard a faint rustling sound, when it wasn't at all.

There was another moment of silence. Finally William says. "Dad, are you really all right with all that has been going on with the recent developments of the bounty hunter actions?" He hesitated. Before waiting for his father to say further with his response.

"If I said yes to your question. I would be lying. Along with the fact I could see A.D. Skinner laughing at me for even saying it. Otherwise I an not fine, son is all I am going to say for now."

Mulder rise from his seat and moved to tell William, he had to walk around with his pent-up nervous energy. His son understood his actions, since he was basically in the same situation with his vessel and rebels.


	20. Chapter 20th

This was hard for Scully. She went to her quarters to wait for her husband. After Allysa and herself were able to remove the small metal tracker without incident.

She would be worrying about her brother now for any further side effects. Like she had many years ago.

She had fallen asleep having to be exhausted, yawning exaggeratedly. She went into the small bathroom alcove, she needed to take a shower. She went in taking off her clothes getting in. Making sure the recycle water would be hot enough without having to burn her skin.

Otherwise Fox Mulder with his excess energy. Needed to work out in the gym on the lowest level. He had just too much pent up nervous energy to burn off.

While his wife having to be emotionally tired. Needed to be sleeping. She had no idea what to do in this situation once again.

Mulder able to find his way to the gym. He was able to find gym trunks left inside having to be laundered. And actually fitted him.

Mulder sounded unnerved having to be alone for the moment. He'd needed to be alone right now.

First off he found the punching bag. It's amazing. Even on this vessel. No doubt his son's idea to vent's one frustration, or even Johan's idea. He would think of things like this having to be out in deep space with the long hours on space patrols.

He started out very slowly. It wasn't a good idea to over do it at his age now of days. Maybe when he was 10 or 15 years younger.

His behavioral at this point had been not normal. And this includes dealing with Bill Scully having to be used as an pawn by the bounty hunter.


	21. Chapter 21th

It was strange to hear his life had been saved with the removal of the metal device behind his neck.

Bill Scully sitting up with his eyes closed and a heavy heart.

He will need to thank his sister and Fox Mulder for that having to be on his son's vessel. He still doesn't believe it. Never the less.

But it's not truly over at this point. He doesn't think so. By a far margin. Closing his eyes again for a moment. He woke quickly. He heard a shout from somewhere outside of his alcove, and just simply ignored it.

Some where, vaguely hovering in the deep recess of his mind, was the knowledge he's here and others do live on this ship fighting for a cause. What does he have for a cause? Unlike his sister and Fox Mulder. Maybe he should take up one just for the hell of it to annoy them and anyone else for that matter.

After a few moments. He heard a voice again. This time it was of Fox Mulder talking to Johan in pain. He went to eaves drop on the conversation. Only to find it amusing that Mulder actually had hurt himself in the gym. Of all things using the punching bag and weights.

"Mulder, what exactly did you do in order to sprain your back?" Johan asked in a serious tone with concern for the agent.

Bill Scully stayed quiet to listen on to the conversation. Taking a deep breath with Johan checking him out. He had winced in pain having touched the tender spot of his lower back.

"Ouch." He said. "Would you believe I had a battle with lifting weights. I was trying to see just how much I could actually lift. And before I knew it. It was already too late having felt something pull." He replied. And then I landed funny on my back after wards. I will stick with something safer, other then the punching bag. Though I had gotten bored with it."

"All right Mulder, I will give you something for the muscle spasms, but It will teach you a lesson to do things alone without any supervision."

He looked up at Johan with a smirk and his cocky altitude. "Touche."

While Bill Scully inside of his alcove simply started to laugh silently at his sister's partner/husband. Before going to lay back down on his cot once more to think.


	22. Chapter 22

Mulder should of known better to play around with Johan. When he were stupid enough to work on the weights without someone watching his movements. While now paying for it at this time.

Johan having given him a pain killer for the muscle spasm. His orders were to go directly to his quarters to rest if possible. Even if his wife wouldn't understand his motives for doing something stupid in the first place.

He would pay attention next time. But for now he headed slowly to his quarters to find Scully sound asleep. Instead of bothering her. He went into the adjourning room to lay down. Taking off his clothing with just his boxers for now. While moving under the two blankets to fall asleep.......

DREAM STATE.

It was dark and his phone was ringing. For the likes of him on why is his phone always ringing. He didn't want to answer it in the first place. Mulder said with-in the dream.

He woke. Struggled groggily to wakefulness, trying to sort out what was real or a dream he'd been having. With the phone ringing for the fourth time to help orient him. When he mumbled. "Mulder."

There was silence on the other end; then he thought he heard someone breathing.

'Hello?" He said, more sharply. "Is someone there?"

"Fox." It was a male's voice, though very faint. He couldn't make it out. But then again vaguely familiar. It was at this point he heard it much clearer.......

"Mulder, it's Spender. You can't hide from me nor Scully's brother Bill." It was odd indeed.......

There was more of the same silence.

Fox Mulder wakes up this time for real and his breathing hard & heart racing. Looking around his room on whether it was actually real, in his mind or just an reaction from the shot that was given to him by Johan.

Now he can see why Bill Scully would be upset with seeing those images in the first Place. Along with his of many years ago with Diane before finding her dead from the hands of C.G. Spender.


	23. Chapter 23

Mulder had to think for a moment. For why he would be having this dream in the first place. Or was it with a reason? He's had too much on his mind in regard to the bounty hunter.

Every dream he had over the years. Had always meant something. And in this case. It would be of the resurgence of Spender and the potential dangers in order to find those answers.

It would seem to be the same for when it comes to Scully's brother Bill. Why him?" They had never bothered with him until now and with finding of the metal chip in the back of his neck.

Eventually something is going to give at this point. Currently with Bill Scully is supposed to be resting. However for Mulder, why would he be having Spender be contracting him in his dreams? He struggles to try it again with his sleep.

But first he needed to make sure Scully is find. After falling asleep quickly. Emotionally drained from the entire ordeal of the past few months.

And when Mulder walked in slowly into the adjourning room. He had found her sitting up for a moment. She had felt lost for a second. Before realizing her husband come in looking some what confused on his face.

She took a deep breath and looked at him before saying. "What's wrong Fox?" She said to him.

When he spoke. His voice was scratchy and faint like he were still groggily. "Dreams just like your brother Bill. But this time. Spender came to me to say. He would be coming for me, William and most of all your brother Bill and you." He said more awake.

"Why would be say this anyway. When he had his chances many times over the years?"

"I don't know." He chuckled a little with the answering of the question.

"But then again Fox, there is always a reason for his madness." She points out.

"Very true. However for now. I am here to check on you, and try to sleep again. But this time not alone." he said with that smirk of his before Scully nodded with approval and pulling down the blankets to include him this time.


	24. Chapter 24th

After years of cold silence. C.G. Spender with his incredible flight and his so-called super soldiers. Has a change to get his revenge. His journey hasn't ended. Only the beginning. Through the eyes of Bill Scully.

With the newly formed Consortium with Jonas chief elder in-charge. He has been trying to over see every detail, every step of the way.

And ever since Bill Scully having been taken in the cold night of Texas. During one of his business runs for the company. When his vehicle having stopped in the middle of the road from seeing someone run out. And into the road breaking away from her mother.

This young girl maybe 9 to 10 years of age having to been scared. When she saw the vehicle stopped and a younger man coming out to check out the scene.

Along with the fact.....Over head was an invisible space craft, while uncloaking to take them both up into the craft. And to have the metal device inserted.

Neither of them including the mother looking for her daughter. Would ever remember these events. Until recently, in the forms of dream like images.

As with agent Fox Mulder. An sign of things to come once again. For those working for the bounty hunter. But for the likes of C.G. Spender. He has his hands full. Along with the fact, Fox Mulder and Scully are on board the rebel ship and be able to get closer to them physically.

Mentally. It's another matter entirely, along with placing the images inside of Mulder and of Bill Scully has done it's job for now.

All of the answers would be forth coming for everyone involved.

Mulder needs to realize these facts. As with Bill Scully. Or each man would no doubt will "Fall Prey" into their trap to be captured.

Currently Mulder holding his images at bay. He's at rest inside the alcove of their sleeping quarters. Holding Scully in his arms asleep. His energies level curtailed for now after pulling his back from the weights in the gym.

Scully had been reeling afterwards. Once Mulder had explained his motives as to why he'd done it any way.

Pondering on whether it was an mistake to bring her brother here onto the space craft. Maybe he would of been better off. Unlike what William had been though with the aliens accelerated his age to be now 23 instead of 17. Truly amazing.


	26. Chapter 26th

Bill Scully was angry.

Nothing he liked about this entire affair had sat right with him.

From the moment he woke to realize he was being used by the bounty hunter for his own purposes.

And it seemed the whole world and everyone around him conspire against him.

Those strange images really had spook him the most. Though Fox Mulder would be used to it. Having to be a pawn of the Consortium.

Just like with his sister Dana. He's not been able to maintain his control and the sinister implications in the recent events having happened.

Against all of the odds. Does he find himself here on this vessel away from the threat for now.

But was he? No one seems to know the answer, only the bounty hunter does for the moment.

His entire world was swirling all around him, along with his sister and more so with her "Emotions."

It's been rough all around for them, including Fox Mulder and his son William with his rebels trying to keep peace for everyone including Earth.

It had actually given him an chill down his spine just to think about Earth being destroyed. And with no home to go to.

He had to reframe from thinking that way for most. William, Fox Mulder and his sister, as with the rebels were doing their best to protect Earth. Hopefully it will not come to that realization.

Shaking his head, he needed to be with his sister and discuss the fine points of the safely of those on board. Himself, Dana and of all people Fox Mulder.

He had come to change his views about the agent only the past few years. Unlike when himself were much younger. But than again. He was never home to know him. Always having to be on the road consumed by his obsession with working and making money.

But now it doesn't mean anything any more if everyone is going to die at the hands of the bounty hunter or out in deep space.


	27. Chapter 27th

He found someone in the corridor. Asking where he could find William. Wondering why. The young rebel didn't pursue it further. Directing him to take the turbo lift to the first level and the command center.

He thanked the young rebel before moving over to the turbo and inside of the lift.

When he did arrived. He found Mulder's son in a middle of an conversation with someone. He had never met before.

William looked up after finishing his conversation. Bill Scully moved in closer to see if he could speak with him.

"Sure, Mr. Scully. Please be seated. What's on your mind?" He asked gently.

Taking a quick quip and a deep breath before starting. "Listen, I know this is a crazy request, now that the metal chip has been removed from my neck. I would very much like to go home, since I am useless being on this vessel. I will take my chances back on Earth."

"You do realize the bounty hunter will go to the ends of Earth to look for you?" He said in a flat-tone of voice knowing full well what can happen to him.

"I will just have to take my chances on that one William, and besides maybe we can sorta set-up some kind of trap to flush him out into the open." Acting devious just like his sister and Fox Mulder for a change.

"Now that has an interesting merit to your idea Mr. Scully. How ever we will need to discuss it with everyone about your plan."

"Well then lets get moving on this before we lose our chance in this matter." Taking a deep sigh in front of William.

All of a sudden Bill Scully was all caught up in the excitement of this conspiracy.


	28. Chapter 28

He was able to discuss his ideas. Everyone going back and forth with different ideas. However the one key point. Would be the fact.

Just how to lure the bounty hunter out into the open. Once they were able to arrive back to Earth. No doubt the bounty hunter would know for sure. The metal device having been removed from neck. 

Mulder had suggested with everyone inside of the conference room on the second level of his son's vessel. Discussing the different options. He had come up with the idea of doing. Place a different tracking device on Bill Scully's body in order to keep a closer watch on his movements.

Allysa came up with the idea of contacts. Though at first it might be a little uncomfortable at first. Bill Scully didn't care about that fact. He wanted this entire matter over with and having his life back once again. He needed approval from all sides of the table. Most of all his sister.

Though he never really needed approval. Since the both of them were so much alike in every way and stubborn at times. For when it comes to their view points.

William spoke up at the table having been quiet through-out the conversation between every one. "Listen up everyone. This is no doubt a dangerous plan. But in order for us to flush out the bounty hunter. We need to do this. It's why this ship is here in the first place to at least have a future with the next generation of rebels and as well for Planet Earth. Along with those planets involved with trying to keep peace through the solar system."

After finishing his comments about his idea.

Bill Scully proceeded to leave the conference room. It would be up to everyone else to do there jobs.

There would be silence for a moment inside of the conference room by all those inside. For Allysa and Johan it would be up to them to come up with the contacts to be suitable for him, along with the tracking device.

William is the first to speak again. But he gave an infuriating smirk. "I hope this works everyone. I would hate to think of all of the ramifications with his plan of his."

"We just have to think positive that it does William. " His wife says with getting up from the conference table. She looks over at Johan listening contently for now.

"All right I will see what I can come up with.But for now I need to sleep a few hours before working on the problem at hand." He says yawning with his hand going to his mouth.


	29. Chapter 29

It wasn't an easy task at hand. Working on the plan brought up by Bill Scully. A man that never wanted to be involved for when it came to the X-Files department.

Now he was all caught up into the conspiracy. Thinking back in all of the years. His sister having been involved. Now he knows just how she felt having lost those moments of time. Not realizing what was taken away from her. 

He had the courage now. Speaking about his plan and to have these rebels listen to him. Truly was amazing. Especially William having to been fighting for his cause for peace in general. This would go for Earth and the planets involved fighting those aliens wishing to destroy everyone in sight.

He's hoping his sister Dana. Would be proud of him. However she wouldn't be able to forgive him for all of the inner fighting they had between each other. And the way he had treated Fox Mulder over the years.

************************************

Though it would take time to set up the entire staging plans. Along with the fact on whether Spender aka the bounty hunter would be able to take the bite.

No one expects it to be right away. But then again. Who knows! Patience would have to be the key this time around.

Inside of there bedroom alcove. Mulder had asked his wife about what he had thought about the plan in general. Sitting on the edge of the bed with her, before slipping under the covers.

She surely had something on her mind with all this. He said to her. "Do you really think the plan will work?" Taking her hand into his for emotional support.

She looks up into her husband eyes. "I can't really really tell you, Mulder. My brother in judgement, is not acting rationally in my opinion. And for him to even come up with a plan like this. Have me thinking differently for the most part."

"I will tend to agree with you in that area, after the dealings I had with him over the years. But in this case. I don't know what to think, and neither does my our son after the talk I had earlier with him."

"Oh, really! What else did you discuss without my approval or consent for when it comes to our son. Fox?" She fires back at him with the comment. Along with a quick kiss to his lips to truly surprise him. It would at this moment, she takes his hand into his. To have him feel her baby bump among other things. Taking her into his arms before kissing her hard on the lips and himself dropping down over her body to make love with each other. Gently and sweetly until the both adults were able to fall asleep in each other's arms inside of their sleeping quarters.


	30. Final Chapter

For Dana Scully coming to terms with her emotions have come full force. She was more then settled in her life in general. There would be nothing more for her nor for Fox Mulder. Until they are able to start the plan devised by her brother to flush out the bounty hunter aka C.G. Spender.

Along with the fact this vessel would be heading back to Earth to drop them back home. As with Bill Scully setting up the perimeters of the plan.

Whether or not it works. It would be up to Bill Scully and his courage to go through with the plan. 

And for which he has never taken into account the ramifications of his actions.

So the stage has been set in motion. While Mulder's son and his rebels are on stand-bye until having the reach the inner atmosphere of planet Earth.

 

THE END

Thanks for reading......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be the final chapter for this series. I will be continuing the story called "Crossing Paths." For when the plan goes into effect to lure out the bounty hunter.
> 
> However for Bill Scully, he would have a number of issues to be dealt with in his life.


End file.
